VAMPIRE KNIGHT X DEVIL MAY CRY
by dsar9012
Summary: Dante takes a job as a security guard at Cross Academy, where humans and vampires attend highschool. He thought it ould be an easy job, but he didn't know about vampire fangirl Yuki Cross and how hard she would make his life.
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE KNIGHT X DEVIL MAY CRY

Dante, the son of Sparda, sighed; his warm breath met the cold air in a wisp of smoke. It was cold out here at night and the winters were always chilly. Of course it didn't bother Dante, what concerns for cold air does the son of Sparda have? Nothing concerns him, nothing of course, other than the mission he is on right now.

Dante sighed again and got back to work, he was on a mission, the mission was simple but necessary, he was one of the only people capable of doing it, and the others who were capable were simply untrustworthy, at least in his opinion.

Dante gazed at the full moon on this cold winter's night and thought how brilliant it looked, it really suited the gothic atmosphere of this place, this school, although it looked more like a European castle than any ordinary high school, 'Hmm, I guess that suits the students of this school', Dante thought, for the school's students were anything but ordinary. Dante resumed his patrol of the school grounds.

After two hours, Dante was bored, whether it was because of his patrols or not, Dante sensed there was little threat to the students who inhabited this school, of course, they could change very quickly Dante realized, especially if it ever became clear to the outside world just what this school held.

Dante was pondering this thought when, unbeknownst to him, someone was creeping up behind him, normally Dante could sense any who posed danger to him, however this was no ordinary enemy, as the creeping figure in the shadows made their way up to Dante, he finally got the sense that something wasn't right as he felt the rasp of warmth breath on his cold neck…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Gotcha Dante", Yuki squealed while she hugged him from behind. "Yuki Kuran, what are you doing", Dante yelled while struggling to get the excited girl off his back, he succeeded quickly as Yuki was petite, even as far as teenage girls were concerned. "Hey, Dante, I'm beginning to get the idea that you don't like me", Yuki punted as Dante shrugged her of his back and put her on the ground. Yuki Cross was the reason Dante was out here on patrol in the first place. Well not the only reason. Yuki was the adopted daughter of the headmaster of this unique school. This school housed students who were both human and monsters. The human students took class during the day and the monsters at night. The reason Dante was patrolling at night, was to make sure the monsters stayed in their classes during the night and didn't try to hunt down the humans. That was Dante's purpose in this school, otherwise why else would the greatest demon hunter in history be stationed at a high school? Dante didn't even like to read.

"Dante, what are you thinking about?" Yuki noticed Dante was deep in thought, Yuki was way more interested in Dante then He was in her, he noticed that and was concerned, he was a dangerous demon hunter and half-demon himself, he couldn't allow some naïve pale teenage girl to fall in love with him after all. "I was thinking about my mission here and how I might fail to protect innocent people like you from the monster's here, especially if you keep leaving your dorm room at night". Dante was angry, "Dante, they're not monsters, they're vampires and they're perfectly civilized, they wouldn't harm me or anyone else here."

Yuki was angry as well, she didn't know why Dante hated the vampires here so much, especially as a lot of people thought he was a vampire as well, how else to explain his supernatural powers? But Dante scoffed at that suggestion, he hated vampires almost as much as some of the vampire hunters in town, and he really didn't like it when the ordinary people here didn't view them as a threat.

Dante, after all his years of hunting demon's, couldn't believe how naïve some sheltered humans where about vampires. "I don't think you understand monster's Yuki, Vampires are just monsters with a pretty face. I've seen monsters and demon's, I know what they're capable off. That schoolgirl crush you have could get you killed some day."

Yuki blushed, Dante easily knew about Yuki's crush on one of the vampire boys who were part of the night class, just saying his name, 'Kaname Kuran', brought a flush to her cheeks. "Awww, Dante, you're so annoying, why do you have to hate vampires, they haven't done anything to you, me or any of the students here. If you actually tries talking to one of them, just once, you would see just how kind and gentle some of them can be. They're so cultured and sweet too, they're way better than any ordinary humans I know."

Yuki trailed off and kept muttering about how great vampires were. Dante sighed, it was clear Yuki was a vampire fan girl, so were many of the other female students here. Dante couldn't believe just how pathetic and naïve these teenage girls are, vampires are not some weird sexual entity for them to fantasies about, they're dangerous and evil killers, whose looks and charms are just another weapon in an already formidable arsenal. He couldn't believe just how stupid teenage girls could be sometimes.

"Ahh, you know what, it's just not worth arguing with you", Dante shakes his head, "You clearly can't see reason and if you are still in love with those vampire creeps when they start sucking the blood from your neck, then we'll see how quickly you come begging me to get them off of you". Dante was annoyed that a pretty girl like Yuki Cross would be in love with an evil monster like that moron Kaneme Kuron, 'woman these days', he thought to himself silently while he leaned up against the tree trunk waiting for the sun to rise.

"Hey Dante, Why aren't you listening to me anymore", Yuki pouted with hands on her hips, she hated when Dante blew her off, "because vampire fan girls bore me", Dante shrugged and lit up a cigarette, "Hey", Yuki cried and snatched it off him and flung it on the ground and stumped on it, "You're not supposed to smoke Dante, this is a school ground AND it's bad for your health".

Dante snorted with laughter, yeah maybe he's in school grounds but he was WAY too old to be in school and the idea of smoking being bad for his health after the thousands of demon's that had tried to kill him and failed, was pretty hilarious. Yuki had no idea just what kind of life Dante lead before being assigned to this stupid school, he would tell her, but he didn't want to scare her.

"What are you laughing about Dante, I'm being serious, I can't believe you lecture me and YOU'RE THE ONE SMOKING. Talk about being hypocritical, I know a lot of vampires and none of them smoke, they're so sexy and classy, totally unlike you Dante".

"On really", Dante smiled, Yuki was such a vampire fan girl he couldn't believe it at times and he felt like pulling a joke on her, "So you think I'm not sexy, do you?

"Well, I mean smoking isn't sexy and it leaves a bad smell and causes stains on teeth and stuff, err…." Yuki started stuttering, as Dante undid his red coat and put Yuki's hands on his rock-hard abs, "Ahh, Dante what are you doing," "What this doesn't bother you does it, after all I'm not sexy to you, not like that twerp Kaname Kuron, am I?"

Dante smiled as he could see Yuki blushing and could tell how hot her face was, he could practically see the steam from her cheeks, "Well, I mean it's not like you're unattractive or something, I mean..", Yuki gasped as Dante started massaging her hands into his abs and then he took her face and looked into her large brunette eyes, "so I'm not attractive to you", he asked, "Well", Yuki gulped, "okay you are kind of attractive".

"Oh, just kind of attractive", Dante laughed and put his lips on Yuki's neck, and licked the nape of her pale neck, "Oh, Dante", Yuki squealed at first and then stopped, "Ahh, what are you doing", "I'm sucking on your neck, just like those bloodsuckers you love, would like to do", Dante pressed Yuki firmly against him so that her breasts were pressed against Dante's firm muscular chest and he moved his lips up from her neck and pressed them against her earlobe and gently sucked on it. "Oh, Dante", she moaned while pressing her lithe body against Dante, "please not here", "Oh, you like that don't you", Dante smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "MMMHHH", his only answer was a moan as Yuki was pressed up against his body and enjoying Dante's tongue pressed against her neck and cheeks.

Dante decided to end this charade, he pushed Yuki off of him and laughed as the young teenager struggled to regain her footing, "well, I guess I'm not that ugly after all, am I?", he laughed while feeling a sense of satisfaction at his almost conquest of Yuki Cross, "Arrghh, Dante, you idiot", Yuki just realized what Dante had done, and felt humiliated, the idiot Dante had practically molested her in public just to prove a point, what a jerk!

"Dante, I'm not going to forgive you for this", Yuki said as she stormed off, "Ha-ha, I'll see you later", Dante laughed while the young pouty teenager went to her dorm room. 'Yeah, she'll forgive me eventually, even if she hates me for a day or two, they always do', Dante thought to himself and laughed. Dante being a great looking silver haired, demon hunter had never had any problems with the ladies, actually if he had a lady problem, it would be that they just couldn't get enough of him!

Of course that kind of made Dante a jerk to the ladies, as he knew he could get away with it because of his good looks and cheeky attitude, 'Hell, woman love that stuff, they all want the bad boy', Dante thought. They don't come much badder than me, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

6 HOURS LATER

Dante was glad his night shift was over and he could look forward to relaxing today, he had been giving his own dorm room in which he could sleep although he didn't need hardly any sleep, so he just relaxed in his room when he wasn't working. The room was fairly large as it was meant for two people, Dante wasn't allowed to take his sword and demon head collection or anything special like that, and he was only allowed his devil arms for self-defense.

It annoyed him, but he understood why. Besides, this was the first time Dante got to have a normal looking room with a bed, an awesome large screen LCD TV, a ps3 and Xbox 360 and a great stereo system, the room even came with fridge, and Dante brought his old jukebox with him, the only thing it was missing was his drink cabinet, but he wasn't allowed to drink here, it was a high school after all.

Oh well, he thought, dipping his spoon into the glass saucer and getting another delicious spoonful of strawberry sundae, at least he could have his other treats. Actually, all in all, it was pretty cool to live here, it was way cheap, as he got all these things and his food for free, the job paid well, so he could start paying off the damage those demon's caused to his shop Devil May Cry, which was nearly completely ruined by demon's attacking it.

Plus, the job consisted of keeping a bunch of pretty young high school girls safe and it was pretty easy, what more could he ask for? Dante sighed and settled back into his plush leather chair, he took the remote and flipped through the TV channels, but there was nothing interesting on TV lately, just news, Dante didn't really like TV anyway, it sucked nowadays, all the old cool shows like Charmed and Buffy the Vampire slayer were cancelled and replaced with crap reality television.

Even though those TV show had no idea what REAL demons were like, Dante still enjoyed watching them, but he didn't watch TV at all nowadays. He mainly passed the boring time between missions either playing pool at his shop or relaxing and playing some cool videogames.

Dante turned on his ps3 and started playing a really cool hack and slash game from japan, where the main character was a handsome and stunningly cool dude who hunted demon's, actually, Dante thought, the guy seemed a lot like him, that's probably why he liked it so much. Dante was just playing through the part where the main character was killing a lot of demon's in a strip club, 'that's so cool', Dante thought, 'I wish I could get a mission where I could do that and maybe party with some crazy babes after would', Dante smiled to himself and just imagined the possibilities, until his gaming and day-dreams were rudely interrupted by some jackass.

Dante heard the door get thrown open and saw a guy who looked a lot like him, with silver-white hair, only he was younger and nowhere near as buff or handsome as he was, or at least that's what Dante thought. "just what the hell did you do to my precious Yuki", Zero Kiryu screamed as he invaded Dante's dorm room and started shaking his fist and yelling at Dante like some pissed=off old man.

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't do anything to her", Dante got up from his seat and looked at Zero who was totally mad and had his fists clenched in anger, even his veins on his forehead had started twitching, 'that can't be healthy' Dante thought to himself. "What the hell do you mean you didn't do anything", zero started screaming again, "Yuki broke down this morning and told me how you felt her up in the night when she was doing her patrols, you nearly raped her, and you pathetic creep".

Dante started laughing and that made Zero even angrier than he ever was, "Yeah right, I barely touched her and what do you mean she 'broke down', did you start harassing her because she isn't at your side every single second of every single day, take a freaking break man, you're way too involved with Yuki. You're the one that's pathetic". Dante put Zero in his place.

Zero Kiryu was a student of the day class and probably the best looking guy in the day class too, however, when all the young teenage girls started fantasizing about the good-looking vampire guys in the day class and turning into vampire fan girls, Zero became pissed and started harassing girls that even talked to vampires, actually although he was annoying, he was the only human that hated vampires as much as Dante.

"You arsehole", Zero yelled and dove at Dante, "big mistake kid", Dante quickly sidestepped Zero and punched him softly (a real punch from Dante might kill him), "Oohhhh", Zero, grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain, even though Dante, gave him a

'Light punch', Dante's incredible strength still made it hurt a LOT. Zero was winded badly and would probably need to take the morning off to recover. "I told you that was a bad move kid".

Dante shrugged and put his hands on his hips, "you have no idea who you're dealing with, you're totally outmatched, how 'bout you quit while you're ahead". Zero clutched his stomach and looked up at Dante, even though he hated Dante, he knew he was too strong for him, "fine", he said and put his hand out, "you're finally learning kid", Dante took Zero's hand and helped him up, "can you walk", Dante asked, "yeah, just barely", Zero said, Dante helped Zero walk to the infirmary and along the way they got a lot of weird stares from people wondering why Dante was helping Zero walk and how did Zero get injured. Whenever a young student asked Zero what happened, he just brushed them off by telling them to mind their own business and they continued on their way.

"You know, you could be nicer to the people here, if you weren't so surly Yuki would find you more attractive you know", Dante said, "Humph, I don't expect you to see my point of view", Zero was always cynical and the only friend he really had was Yuki, Dante could see why he hardly had any friends, the guy was no fun at all, but why did Yuki like him? Dante was sure there was some hidden history between those two, but he hadn't yet worked out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So ummm… Dante, is this girl like your sister or something?" Dante, the silver-haired demon hunter and Yuki Cross, the young daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy (the school that they went to) were driving into town to pick up a young girl who would be staying with Dante, "no, she's not my sister, but she's a young girl I met in my line of work, she has no family to look after her, they were all killed by demons, she was staying with a friend of mine, but now that friend has to go on a dangerous mission, so she's going to be staying with me for a while."

Dante was talking about the young girl Patty Lowell whose family was killed by demons, she was staying with another demon hunter, a friend of Dante's called Trish, but now she was going to live with Dante. Money was n problem for him, because her parents were rich, but she was too young to live by herself so she needed a guardian. Actually, although she was young she was mature beyond her years, she could easily live by herself with maybe the help of a butler, but the government wouldn't allow her to without the help of a foster parent. So that's why a demon hunter like Dante was taking her in.

"Whoa, Dante, I had no idea you would know a little girl, left alone care enough about one to look after her. I'm kind of impressed". Yuki was surprised that someone like Dante had a 'sensitive side'. Actually Dante didn't but he felt attached to Patty Lowell, besides, Dante figured, she as rich, could easily buy Dante a truckload of strawberry sundaes, was surprisingly good at cleaning for a little girl (Dante hated cleaning) and actually didn't complain that much, compared to all the other grownup women Dante had met, including Trish and another friend called Lady, Patty Lowell was actually pretty cool.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm just too damn nice", Dante sighed in a fake way, and Yuki didn't buy it. "Yeah right, there's no way someone as mean as you would care about a little girl, what's in it for you?" Yuki wasn't sure if Dante was evil or nice, or some mix in-between. They were partners, for now, Yuki's father told Dante he had to look after Yuki as well as the entire school, so everywhere Dante went, Yuki went too.

Mostly Dante just stayed in his room playing videogames like some lazy bum, but at least that left Yuki with alone time in her dorm room with her friend. Sometimes she would talk to Kaname, the attractive vampire that seemed to rule the night class students. Yuki had no idea why he was interested in just a human girl like her, when so many beautiful vampire girls looked up to him and obeyed his every word. Dante said it was because he wanted to 'size' Yuki up before devouring her.

'Yeah right', Yuki thought, 'Dante's always saying bad things about the vampires in the night class, but they've done nothing wrong. He's such a jerk sometimes.' Still Yuki didn't know why Kaname so interested in her. It must be for a weird reason because she couldn't think of any. Although she was very attractive for a human girl. She had pale skin, had large brunette eyes, and glossy brunette hair that came down to her shoulders, she often had a strand of hair over one of her eyes; she thought it made her look more mysterious. Still she wasn't as attractive as any of the vampire class students, they were breathtakingly beautiful and some of them were better looking than supermodels! Why was Kaname interested in her, rather than them? She still hadn't figured it out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE NEXT DAY

Dante had no idea it would come to this. He thought he would be staying with Patty Lowell, but the headmaster of the school Kaien Cross gave Dante a huge lecture when he tried to move her into his dorm. "You can't move that young girl into your dorm, the school rules strictly specify that a girl and a boy cannot cohabit the same dorm, this is a school, you know, not a brothel!"

Dante couldn't believe this old fogey was giving him a lecture on 'school rules', he wasn't even a student! "Hey calm down old man," Actually, Kaien Cross didn't even look that old, he had special powers that helped him in his previous mission as a vampire hunter, he as like Dante, although not as powerful and he was nearly 200 years old in human years. "I'm not a pervert", Dante protested, "There's no way I would do anything with a girl that young". Kaien sighed and sat down, "Dante, I know you wouldn't do something like that, but this school's rules cannot be broken, the safety of the students depends on it, and even though you are not a student of this school, you are still visiting here and have to obey the rules."

Dante sighed, "So, I have to tell her that she has to live in a government care facility until she turns 18, she's going to really hate me", although Dante normally didn't care what people thought of him, he was surprisingly attached to the young girl Patty Lowell, she was almost like a daughter to him.

"No Dante, I'm not heartless, Patty can stay in one of these dorms, I'll make sure Yuki takes care of her and she can even enroll in the first year classes here, although she is two years younger than most students here, I think she is intelligent enough to handle it."

"Ahh, thanks man", Dante said, he was relieved Patty was staying here and even though she wasn't staying in his dorm, he thought this was the best option. Thanks old man", Dante got up to leave before Kaien Cross was finished speaking, "hold on, Dante there's one more thing". "Yeah, what is it old man, I've got things to do". "Well, Dante, because I gave Patty Lowell her own dorm, I'm afraid we're one dorm short".

"Oh yeah, well that's not my problem", Dante was kind of a jackass to Kaien Cross, "Actually it is", Kaien replied, "and because of that you'll be getting a new roommate". "Whoa, hold on a second I thought I couldn't have a female roommate". Dante was confused and didn't know what Kaien had in mind, but he would know shortly.

Dante started groaning as he moved all off his stuff into his new room. Because Patty Lowell had moved in with him, he had been given a bigger room, a two-person dorm, and the person staying with him was none other than Zero Kiryu!

"I can't believe I have to move your crap into MY ROOM". Dante wasn't happy that Zero Kiryu was moving into his room, but Kaien Cross had insisted that he had too, in order to make space for Patty Lowell. "Screw you, Dante, I never wanted to move in with an idiot like you", Zero wasn't pleased with the move either and he hated Dante and Kaien for moving him into this room.

'Man this sucks', Zero thought to himself, 'this school was bad enough with these vampires, and now I have to move in with this obnoxious loser, give me a break!'

Zero hated this school, but because of his families' past he had to live in this school, he was the same as Yuki, both of them had been adopted by Kaien Cross after their families were killed. They weren't related or anything, but they both had similar circumstances, their families were both killed by vampires. And now Zero had to live in a school surrounded by those blood-sucking freaks, he hated them and this school.

Although Kaien Cross was nice to him and treated him well even though he wasn't his real son, but the best thing about living here was Yuki Cross. He got along with her extremely well, they were both friends. Actually, Zero wanted to be more than friends with her, but he didn't think that Kaien would be happy about it, he encouraged them to be like brothers and sisters, but Zero couldn't help it if he liked Yuki, actually, it was more than that, he was in love with her. He hadn't told anyone though.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

3 days later.

Zero and Dante weren't best friends, that was obvious. But after the first couple of days they no longer resented each other's presence due to the fact that they spent enough time with each other. They had both gotten used to the idea of sharing a dorm room and believed there was no point complaining about it.

After 3 days, Patty Lowell had moved into her own dorm room, Dante had helped move her things into the room by himself, but vampire fan girl Yuki had helped Patty get used to the school by showing her where her classrooms are and all the school facilities.

Because Dante had a job to do and because it would look weird if he followed a little girl around everywhere, Yuki made sure that patty got to her classes on time very morning, she was the youngest person in the school by at least 2 or 3 years. People were surprised at first when they saw her, but eventually got used to her being in the class.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, I wasn't sure I was going to finish this story. But I will now, and I'll be updating a lot quicker now.

BACKGROUND STORY

Yuki and patty Lowell help each other out and get to know what it's like at the school. Patty Lowell is getting used to the first year classes that she is taking, if she ever has trouble understanding some of the subjects she asks Yuki to help her, and kind Yuki also obliges. She has become quite attached to her young friend.

Zero and Dante are getting along better and after school they play their videogames together Because Yuki and Zero are both the two representatives of the night class students, it's also their duty to patrol the nights and make sure the night class vampires stay indoors and don't attack the day class human students. Dante also accompanies them on their patrols, and he and Zero are starting to get along quite well.

Yuki may not look strong, because she is a beautiful and petite teenage girl, but she as trained in the use of martial arts since she was a young girl raised by Kaien Cross. Not only that but she uses her staff Artemis, which has extreme power against the creatures such as vampires and demons. It was given to her by her father Kaien Cross and was used by an ancient vampire huntress, it is said that the only people who can use the staff are girls with an innocent and pure heart, and it is the best weapon for a girl like Yuki.

Zero is also very powerful for a human. He was raised by his parents who are famous vampire hunters. Zero and his brother were born as twins. When parents with the abilities of vampire hunters have twins, they're twins are cursed. This is because a curse was put on them by the vampires that they hunted. One of the twins will devour the other twin in the womb, just like a vampire, this is a curse that the vampires use against those who hunt them.

However, those who devour their twin will take in the power of their sibling and become some of the strongest vampire hunters in history. It is extremely rare for vampire hunters to give birth to twins because of this.

Zero and his twin brother Ichiru are extreme rarities in vampire hunter history. However, there is a price for this, Ichiru, Zero's brother nearly devoured him in the womb and took a lot of his power, and Zero is very weak compared to Ichiru.

But despite that zero and Ichiru are best friends. Because of the fact that they are both twins most vampire hunters avoid them as they believe they are cursed, even their parents favor Ichiru the stronger brother over Zero. Zero isn't allowed outside to play and he isn't strong enough to become a true vampire hunter. The only person who zero believes understands him is his brother Ichiru. Because of that they are best friends.

TEN YEARS AGO

LATE AT IGHT

"Ichiru, can I come in?" a young Zero is at the door to his brother's room and is dressed in his pajamas and has a lamp in his hand; he speaks in a soft voice because he is afraid of waking their parents who are in the next room.

"Yes zero come in", Ichiru smiles at his brother, he would be willing to do anything for him, and he takes the blanket of the bed and let's zero into his bed.

"I don't like sleeping alone at night, I get scared that the mean vampires are going to eat us", zero shivered next to his brother as he imagines vampires sinking their fangs into his neck.

"Its okay, Zero", Ichiru hugs his brother close to him "I'll protect you from the vampires Zero, you won't ever have to worry about vampires when I', with you". Ichiru kneels his brother is cowardly and weak compared to other vampire hunters, but he loves him even though his parents are secretly ashamed of Zero,

"Promise", Zero looks at his brother, "I promise". Ichiru knows this is the only way to get zero to sleep. Outside the door zero and Ichiru's parents are outside.

"I don't think we should let zero sleep with Ichiru anymore", their father doesn't like that Zero depends too much on Ichiru and knows Zero won't make a good vampire hunter, "It's okay, they're both young and they both need each other, they have no other friends".

Zero's mother knows that zero depends on Ichiru and she was always grateful that both zero and Ichiru were born because she always expected one of them to die, no mother wants their own child to die. "Fine", their father and mother left the two boys to go to sleep together as they both knew how close Zero and Ichiru were to each other, they were about to go to bed themselves when they heard a weird sound outside their room.

"What was that?" They both didn't know. "Wait here I'll go and see what it is", their father got his sword from the mantelpiece above the fire and went outside, their mother waited by the door, and both of them didn't know what was outside.

Zero and Ichiru's father as looking outside as he saw the most beautiful and frightening thing he had ever seen in his life, outside under a moon which had inexplicably become crimson red, he saw a beautiful pale-skinned woman with long shiny purple hair that came down to the back of the kimono she wearing.

She had a human man in her arms and it looked like she was kissing him, but when she rose her head and looked at Zero's father with her silver animal eyes, the vampire had blood dripping down her beautiful red lips and dribbling onto the front of her kimono. This was a famous vampire queen of Japan, Shizuka the Immortal.

Zero's father stared there in horror and awe as he came to his senses after a minute, he screamed to his wife to get Zero and Ichiru and take them away, His wife had no idea what was happening and came outside to look. It was a huge mistake, as Shizuka had rushed over to the vampire hunter and had pried into his chest with her feminine hands.

Zero's mother started screaming uncontrollably and Shizuka started smiling at the sight of one of the most powerful vampire hunter couple's in the world, dying at her hands. She ripped Kiryu's heart from his chest and looked at it, then threw it at the ground, she took his katana which he dropped on the ground when she impaled him with her bare hands, and walked casually over to the female vampire hunter who was collapsed on the ground and shrieking uncontrollably, she looked at the athletic woman and saw that her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was unconscious.

'Hmm, that's no fun', she thought, because this vampire would have liked to torture her for her crime. Shizuka heard a sound of whimpering and looked towards the house where she could see too little children who were sobbing and whimpering at the sight of their father dead and mother unconscious. Shizuka smiled as she raised the katana in her hand and plunged it into the heart of the woman who was collapsed on the ground, the children started screaming now and Shizuka had an interesting idea.

The reason Shizuka the Immortal, one of the most powerful vampires living, a pureblood princess was personally murdering these lowly vampire hunters was because they had murdered her lover. She took a human as her lover and turned him into a vampire, humans who were turned into vampires, couldn't control their thirst for blood, they became insatiable for human blood and consumed any human that was in their presence.

Shizuka didn't care and she provided her lover with any human he wanted. But the vampire hunter association hated these human-vampire hybrids, they were considered even worse than pureblood vampires and half-blood vampires who were born with the abilities of a vampire and were better used to them they could control their hunger. The humans who were turned into vampires were called level E's, they were the lowest of the low, and these vampire hunter's had destroyed her lover. She had an idea.

She walked over to the quivering and sobbing children and they started screaming, but they didn't move, they were frozen in fear. Shizuka took their faces in her hands and looked at them, "tell me children, what are your names?"

The children were too frightened to answer and so she said, "If one of you don't tell me your names I will kill this one", she said holding Zero's face in her blood-stained hands, Zero was frozen in horror looking into the cold silver eyes of the beautiful but terrible vampire princess, "I'm Ichiru and he's Zero", Ichiru spoke u and Zero glanced nervously at him.

"So you can talk", Shizuka was intrigued by Ichiru and could sense that he was more powerful than the other speechless twin. They both looked the same with silver eyes and hair and identical eyes, nose and lips. But vampire hunters didn't have twins, they were cursed to destroy each other in the womb.

"How intriguing", Shizuka laughed, "I am interested in you young one", she took Ichiru by the hand and picked him up, "What are you doing he asked", but Shizuka put her hand on his lips and he stopped talking, "You are going to be my servant now, you have strength that is rare in a vampire hunter and even more rare you have a twin.

She took Ichiru and ran back to the dark forest that surrounded the Kiryuu residence . Zero still hadn't spoken a word as he looked at the vampire steal his brother and runoff into the night and he looked at his mother with a sword coming upright out of her chest and his father who was lying face down dead in a pool of his own blood and all he could do was stare up at the crimson moon. And then he started screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: I have made another story in the Vampire Knight fan fiction called Vampire Knight and Dante the demon hunter, it's the same story as this one but I want to put it in the Vampire Knight archive because hardly anyone has read this story, I'll stop posting this story under the name VAMPIRE KNIGHT X DEVIL MAY CRY. If you want to keep reading the story please read Vampire Knight and Dante the demon hunter. Thanks.

Kaname Kuron was relaxing in the lush and beautiful dorm that was the night class residence, the resting place of all the vampires who were part of the night class, he looked around the room. It was an open large room that had crystal chandeliers and blue walls with gold leaf patterns on the wall.

There were statue here by famous artists, both human and vampire, white flawless marble figures of famous historical figures, many of whom were his ancestors. He looked at the oak table which had his tea set on it. He picked up the tea and sipped his lemon chamomile tea. "would you like anything with your tea, dear Kuron-sama", a sweet high pitched girly voiced asked him and he looked at the maid who asked, "No thank you I am fine", "Yeas master", she said and quietly backed away with her tray of cookies and pies and meringues.

A young blood hired vampire who had a small figure and intelligent almond eyes wasn't pleased with Kaname's decision, "hey you known, you're not the only person here, Kaname, you could've asked some of us if we wanted to eat some cookies".

"I'm sorry Hayabusa", Kaname smiled and as going to call out to the maid before a young, tall beautiful lady who had blonde hair and almond eyes spoke up "Hanabusa don't bother Lord Kaname with trivial things like cookies, he has far more important things to worry about", this young vampire was not so secretly in love with Kaname and she couldn't bare it when anybody showed Kaname less than the full respect she believed that he deserved as the head of the Kuron family, the most important family of pure blood vampires.

"It's alright Ruka," Kaname said, "I don't mind considering my friends, Alyssa could you bring those cookies here I've changed my mind", the young mid came running from around the corner and almost spilt the cookies, "yes master here are your cookies", Kaname laughed, "You don't have to be so fast, relax Alyssa."

Kaname may have been a pure blood vampire prince but he was kind and warm to all of his servants, "yes Kaname-sama", Alyssa bowed and put the tray on the oak table and walked up stairs.

Hayabusa took a biscuit from the tray, "Hmm, these are great, I love chocolate chip cookies, and they're my favorite!"

"Hanabusa, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SPEAKING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN IN LORD KANAME'S PRESENCE!" the young vampire girl practically shouted at Hanabusa. "That's alright," Kaname laughed, he knew that Ruka Souren could overreact at times and was very dutiful to him, but Kaname appreciate a relaxed atmosphere, "I'm glad my friend is enjoying himself".

Just then a pretty and small vampire girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room she was followed by another small vampire boy who also had red silky hair and light blue eyes, but they weren't related, they were both petite and beautiful and both had jobs as models outside of their school schedule, in any other school this would be extremely unusual, but this school wasn't normal.

The boy's name was Senri Shiki and the girl's name was Rima Toya.

THE SAME DAY AT NIGHT

Kaname was relaxing in his room and was preparing his books, because the nightclass was scheduled in one hour, luckily vampires didn't need sleep so He had plenty of time for schoolwork and relaxing as he did in the afternoon.

He looked out of the window in the beautiful room which was decorated in the French Baroque style with beautiful paintings and vases and mirrors, and carved desk that had once belonged to a general who served under napoleon. He looked out the window while sitting at the desk and saw a young girl who as patrolling the school grounds, making sure there were no day class students in the school grounds before the night class began as that could be dangerous, even though the vampires here were extraordinary vampires who had control over their thirst. But better safe than sorry.

That girl, the one in the white and black school uniform, she wore a white shirt and a black skirt which came up to her knees and she had her dark brunette hair in a ponytail which swished against her back and neck when she walked.

Kaname had fantastic vision and even in the night he could make out the small details of this pretty girl, he could even see the steely determination in her eyes as she made sure that no night class students were loitering on school grounds. Kaname opened his window and called out to the girl "Yuki, you look like you've been working hard tonight, why don't you come up for some refreshments?"

Kaname never asked any other woman to join him for tea and coffee and Yuki was pretty much hated among the women of the night class, but Yuki as naïve and didn't realize this. "I'm sorry Kaname, thanks for the offer but I still have to patrol the grounds", Yuki yelled to Kaname who was leaning out the window, "dear Yuki, your determination is admirable, but there are no students outside now, I could easily see them if there were, please come in for just a couple of minutes."

Yuki walked inside the night class dorm, this wasn't her first time here as Kaname had invited her over before but she rarely came, she was the only human student who ever entered the night class dorm and every time she did she got a cold and exciting shiver don her spine, because she knew what she was doing was totally out of the ordinary and dangerous. But with Kaname there, Yuki didn't feel in danger at all. Kaname walked down the staircase that led to here all the vampires had their rooms and greeted Yuki, Alyssa, the maid who was half vampire, half human, rushed to Kaname's side, "Hello Yuki, thank you for joining me, would you like some tea or coffee".

"Coffee please, I still have worked to do and I feel tired", Yuki as grateful for anything that allowed her to stay awake longer. "Alyssa please make one coffee and one tea and also some buttermilk cookies as well, thank you." Alyssa bowed before Kaname and when she looked up she looked at Yuki with jealousy in her eyes, "Right away Lord Kaname", she then left the room.

"Please sit Yuki", Kaname motioned to the chair and sat opposite Yuki in a settee. "Thanks Kaname", Yuki still didn't know why Kaname invited her over to the vampire dorm but she couldn't help but like Kaname. He was respected and loved even among all the other vampires and she wondered why Kaname seemed so interested in her when there were so many beautiful vampire girls who looked like models who lived under this roof.

She was thinking of this when Alyssa came in and set the refreshments on the table and left the room.

Kaname gave Yuki the coffee and placed two biscuits on a fine china plate while he sipped the tea and looked at Yuki as she raised the cup to her red lips and sipped the coffee, looking at Kaname with her large deep brown eyes. Kaname loved Yuki's eyes and looked at them and he saw Yuki stat to blush and lower her gaze.

"Yuki how is your father Kaien Cross", Kaname asked leading Yuki into a conversation about her adopted father and all the funny pranks he had pulled on her lately, Kaname loved it when Yuki could just talk to him as a normal girl and he loved to hear her describe the funny things that happened in her life, no one EVER played pranks or joked with Kaname, he knew because of his status that no vampire would dare to question his authority or make fun of him, but he wanted to have a normal relationship with someone, not have them wait on his every word.

Yuki finished telling Kaname about the time when Kaien had pulled a prank on Zero who had gotten so mad that he threw Kaien's favorite cooking book in the fire and Yuki had grabbed it by its pages and pulled it out and set the carpet on fire and nearly burnt the house down until Kaien got a bucket of water and threw it all over Yuki and the burning rug, completely drenching her.

Yuki and Kaname laughed so hard, that the vampires on the second floor could hear them and wondered what Kaname saw in that human girl.

Yuki got up and thanked Kaname for the coffee "my pleasure" Kaname said and took her hand and held it, Yuki blushed and her blood flushed against her pale cheeks, Kaname thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had seen, her innocence and kindness her far more valuable to him than the vampire princesses of the night class who waited on his every need and never told him funny stories or showed that they cared about him, they only care that he was the head of the Kuron family.

He saw Yuki out and waited by the fireplace on the settee, waiting for the night class to begin, thinking about the sincere and kind girl who he had just talked to.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki and her friend Akiha left their class, and started following the mass of human students who were exiting the class room and followed them along the hall, Yuki was barely listening to her friend as she talked about her favourite pop star dating a movie star who she didn't like and other gossipy stuff.

Yuki was always tired after school because she stayed up late at night to patrol the grounds, she loved to have a quick nap for a couple of hours before night began so that she felt refreshed before her shift began, she just politely nodded as she began walking towards her dorm and wasn't paying attention to her surrounding, she didn't hear the gasps and whispering of the girls in the day class as kaname Kuron waited outside the school for Yuki Cross to emerge.

Kaname was extremely popular with the human girls in the day class. He was beautiful and rich, and had a confident aloof personality, every girl secretly had a crush on him, but he never seemed to care about any of the girls in the school, except just one.

Yuki saw the mass of girls crowded around the school entrance and wondered what was going on. Then she saw Kaname, who was dressed in a navy blue casual suit and had a beatiful rose in a glass vase in his hand. He looked at Yuki and smiled at her and walked towards her ignoring everything but her.

"Kaname, what are you doing here," Yuki was aware of all the jealous stares of the nightclass girls and wished Kaname hadn't been waiting for her in such a public place.

"I came here to give you this", he gave her her present. Yuki took it, "what is this".

"That Is a rose encased in resin and stored in glass so that it can never wilt and die. It is rare rose with unmatched beauty and sweet smell that blooms only once ever ten years. It is a present for you Yuki, you are my sweet rare rose."

Yuki could barely talk, as Kaname looked at her and smiled, she couldn't believe Kaname would say something that sweet and she could feel the stares of hundreds of jealous high school girls who couldn't believe Kaname was interested in a normal girl like Yuki.

Yuki suddenly felt unsafe with all the jealous girls surrounding her.

"I also came her to ask you to accompany me tonight to a ball that is held for my family, I usually find such trivialities boring, but with you by my side I would be far more bareable."

Yuki smiled and looked at Kaname with her large expressive almond eyes, "I would love to Kaname, thankyou." "I'm happy", Kaname exclaimed, "I'll send over Alissa at five with a dress that would suit you for the ball, I'll be at your dorm at six okay?". Yuki nodded and suddenly wanted to run to her dorm and get ready for her date . "I'll see you tonight Kaname", "You too, Miss Cross, I look forward to your company tonight". Kaname gave her one last glance and walked away.

Yuki found herself in the middle of a circle of speechless and exasperated, and jealous high school girls, she quickly took her friends arm and walked to her dorm, and she could feel hundred of jealous eyes on her back as she crossed the grass to the building to here her dorm was and shut the door an locked it as soon as she entered her dorm. Her friend stared at her befroe squealing, "I can't believe Kaname Cross asked you on a date", her friend put the rose down on the table and started jumping up and down on her bed like a hyperactive child. Yuki just stared at the ceiling when she lay down on her bed, she knew Kaname liked her, but she NEVER EXPECTED HIM TO ASK HER OUT LIKE THAT, in such a public place, where everyone could see.

The whole school would soon know that Kaname Kuron had asked Yuki Cross out on a date and she said Yes! That Yuki and Kaname were dating. She couldn't believe it, she wondered if she had to ask her father first before going on a date tonight. She decided to tell him tomorrow, she didn't want to risk him saying no.

She calmed down and rang Zero Kiryuu, "hey Zero, something came up tonight and I can't do the night shift can you please cover for me?", "By something came up, do you mean that you have a date with that jerk Kaname?"

Yuki winced,she could tell from the sound of his voice that Zero as upset about that, she knew that Zero had been close with her. The two had been friemds growing up, they were adopted brother and sister by their father Kaien Cross. But Yuki thought of Zero as a brother, and she knew he wanted more from her, but she couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Please Zero, just do me this one little favour and I'll owe you huge for the rest of my life", she pleaded with him. Zero hated Kaname for a reason Yuki never figured out, and she didn't expect Zero to help her out now that he knew what was going on. "Okay, I'll do it", Zero sounded sad, but Yuki couldn't tell, she was so excited.

"Thanks Zero, I OWE you big time, thanks so much, see ya!" Yuki hanged up before he changed his mind and lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. This was the best day of her life.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Yuki and her best friend Akiha sat in Yuki's room waiting for Kaname's maid Alyssa to arrive and give Yuki the dress. Akiha couldn't stop talking about Yuki and Kaname's date, like most of the girls in the school, Akiha had a crush on Kaname, but she was really happy that Kaname had chosen to date her friend Yuki rather than one of the stuck up vampire girls.

When they heard a knock at the door they investigated who it was, "Oh my god", Akiha almost screamed when she saw Alyssa holding an expensive white dress in a plastic wrapping.

"This is the cutest dress I have ever seen", she took the dress from Alyssa forcefully and started unwrapping the plastic and tossing it on the ground and placed the dress against her schoolgirl uniform measuring how it would fit her.

Akiha was kind of selfish and Yuki had to practically drag the dress away from Akiha to wear it, "miss, that dress is not for you, it is for Lord Kaname's date", Alyssa was not impressed with Akiha's display, as she picked up the plastic wrapping that was thrown on the floor.

"Oh, I know that's true", she said and let Yuki take the dress, "it looks so cute though", she pouted, "Oh, let me take a picture of you Yuki", she took her phone and looked at Yuki, "put on the dress so I can take my picture".

Yuki grumbled and undid her schoolgirl uniform and her socks and let them fall to the floor, she didn't care about Akiha seeing her in her underwear as they were both girls. When Yuki put on the dress, Akiha couldn't believe how cute Yuki looked and started taking dozens of pictures from weird camera angles. "Hey Akiha cut it out, you've taken heaps already", Yuki was starting to get annoyed. "Just one more", Akiha squeezed her face close to Yuki's and took a picture of them "smile!" she clicked the phone camera button. "Okay Akiha", I have to put on my makeup now and leave." Yuki put on red lipstick, and black cream on her eye lashes and some powder on her nose and face.

NOTE: I am a guy so I don't really know much about makeup.

"Okay all done", Yuki admired herself in her mirror after she was finished with her makeup and hair, "wow Yuki you look incredible", Akiha was amazed that her cute friend had transformed into a beautiful young woman. "Miss Yuki you look appropriate for Kaname now", was all Alyssa could say, "I will now direct you to the limousine that will take you to the ball". Yuki hugged her friend Akiha and followed Alyssa out of the dorm towards the limo that she would ride in.

Everywhere she went she could see the girl students whispering and looking at her with jealousy because she was beautiful and dating Kaname, 'let them weep', Yuki thought to herself as she went towards the limousine.

The driver of the limousine opened the door, 'welcome miss Yuki", "thankyou", Yuki nodded as the driver opened the door and she got inside the limo nd sat across from Kaname, who was smartly dressed in a suit. "Yuki you look wonderful", he said and took her hand and kissed it. Yuki blushed, Kaname directed the driver t take them to the ball and the limo moved away from the school.


	10. Chapter 10

The ball which was held in Kaname's honor, to celebrate the coming of age of the only heir to the powerful Kuron family was the most magnificent celebration that Yuki had ever seen in her life.

It was held in the largest ballroom in the nearest city near the college which Yuki attended. Kaname and the other vampires didn't want to hold it in the vampire hunter town in which the Academy was held. That was too risky.

Instead it was held in an incredibly beautiful and ornate room which held several tables that were completely laden with expensive foods and drinks. There were marble statues and famous paintings lining the walls of the ballroom, and a stage in which an entire orchestra played classical dance music.

There were waiters in tuxedos that were serving guests with canapés, and caviar, and champagne and truffles from France. Yuki felt awkward here as she watched the beautifully dressed vampire couples glide along on the dance floor, she spotted some famous people she didn't even know were vampires.

The richest person in the country was here! And several politicians and movie stars, Yuki knew that these were the most powerful people in the country and yet they had all attended the gathering for Kaname.

Yuki gulped nervously, she had just realized how out of her depth she was and how important Kaname was. She was extremely nervous.

She felt Kanames hand on her waist and he whispered in her ear, "relax Yuki, no one hear will eat, not while you're with me anyway".

This didn't help Yuki calm down and Kaname chuckled as he looked into Yuki's large frightened eyes, "I'm only kidding, Yuki, just stay with me tonight and I'll guide you around. Just act naturally".

Yuki nodded and gulped nervously, she hadn't said a word the entire time she was here, she was too nervous. Just then, a distinguished older gentleman with silver blonde hair and piercing silver eyes introduced himself to Kaname.

He was Kaname's uncle and congratulated him on the party being held here, "Kaname, so nice to see you tonight, are you pleased with the party being held here?" "Yes, uncle, I would like to introduce you to Yuki, she is my guest for the night".

Kaname's uncle looked confused, "Kaname, what do you mean this young girl is your guest, you should be well aware that the entire purpose of this party is to find you an appropriate vampire girl to be your wife"

Yuki almost fainted at those words, she looked around the room, and noted that all the important people had brought young teenage girls to the party, there were hundreds of incredibly beautiful girls, all of whom wanted to be Kanames wife!

Yuki had to remind herself to breath, suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but here, and she saw some of the gorgeous vampire girls looking at her like she was a snake. She felt like running back to her school, this was far worse than when Kaname asked her to go here in front of the day class students, these vampires hated her and they could easily kill Yuki's fragile human body. Yuki started trembling and Kaname realized Yuki was extremely frightened.

"Please calm down Yuki, no one is going to hurt you. And uncle, I've said multiple times that the only reason that I attended this party is out of politeness. I have no interest in the vapid spoiled teenage daughters of rich men, who only care about me because of my bloodline."

Yuki suddenly realized why Kaname had wanted to bring her here. He had just wanted to show these women (and their fathers) that HE WASN'T AVALIABLE. He only wanted Yuki as a distraction so that he wouldn't be forced to date these vampire women. Suddenly Yuki felt faint, she had thought that Kaname had actually cared about her, she felt so stupid.

Kaname was talking to his uncle when he noticed Yuki was walking away, "hey Yuki, where are you going?" he shouted after her, but she either didn't hear him or was deliberately ignoring him, his uncle tugged on his arm and showed him over to another vampire family who were interested in marrying their daughter to Kaname, "wait uncle, I have to find Yuki".

Kaname's uncle seemed uninterested, "you mean that human girl? She'll be fine; she's probably just going to the toilet. Now this family is the Kusanagi family and their daughter is very interested in meeting you, don't you think she's beautiful?" he said directing Kaname's attention to a smallish but very cute teenage daughter who had round lips and dark green eyes, small nose and short straight dark hair. Kaname wasn't really paying attention to his uncle, but he wasn't allowed to leave yet, he still had his duties to attend to.

YUKI'S POV

Yuki had just left the large extravagant ballroom and started walking quickly away from the ballroom, she didn't know where she was, the building the ballroom was held in was huge and she forgot where the exit was, and she didn't want to go back to Kaname after the way he acted.

She should've known that Kaname wasn't interested in her, why would he be interested in just a normal human girl like her; she should've known it was too good to be true. She walked down a long and elegant hallway and passed many empty rooms, she didn't know where she was.

She kept walking aimlessly but she knew she was just getting lost, she didn't want to have to come crawling back to Kaname though.

Finally Yuki found a bathroom, it was an elegant and large bathroom that had a marble floor and huge mirrors that were lined with pearls, Yuki had never seen such a magnificent bathroom, but she wasn't that surprised.

This whole place was way more expensive then she was used too. She turned the tap on and started washing her face with the cool water, and finally felt refreshed. Then she heard some people walking down the hall, she could hear them talking, they sounded like ordinary teenage girls, but Yuki knew that they were probably vampires.

She could overhear them, "I can't believe our Lord Kaname is here tonight. He looks so handsome"; "I can't believe that he brought a pathetic little human girl with him though, what was he thinking?" "I don't know, maybe he was playing hard to get, but I hate that stupid little brat, did you see the way she looked at Lord Kaname, if I find her I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget". The three vampires girls started laughing and were about to enter the bathroom when Yuki turned and saw them, all the color left her cheeks and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Three beautiful vampire girls walked into the bathroom, they were all beautiful and cheerful but Yuki could sense that they were still incredibly dangerous, as were all vampires, and the way that they talked about her she really didn't want to be in the room right now.

"Well, what do we have here?" the first vampire girl asked as she spotted Yuki standing in front of a mirror, the young girl looked incredibly frightened and had probably overheard their conversation.

The three vampire girls started laughing, "she looks like a mouse that's been trapped by a cat", the middle vampire girl laughed, "more like a rat". The third vampire girl said.

"I think she's more of a dog", the first vampire girl spoke up again and the other two started laughing, "Especially the way that she follows Lord Kaname around, isn't that right little girl? You're just a stupid little pet that Lord Kaname allows to follow him around, aren't you?" She walked up to Yuki and grabbed her face with her hands, "I honestly don't see what Lord Kaname sees in you" she said looking at Yuki's face, "you're not even that pretty".

"Please stop, I haven't done anything to you", Yuki begged, she was getting really scared now, she wondered where Kaname was, she wished she hadn't run away from him, she should have realized how stupid that was ,especially when there were vampires walking around.

"Aww, is the little pet going to cry? That might be cute to Lord Kaname, but I think it's pathetic", the first vampire girl slapped Yuki's face hard and Yuki flew against the back of the sink and hit the back of her head on the mirror, she screamed and fell to the floor, she put her head to the back of her head and felt something damp, she knew it was blood.

The three vampire girls inhaled deeply, "hmm, do you smell that, she smells incredible, I think I know why Lord Kaname keeps her around now", the middle one said while the other two stood over Yuki, Yuki looked up and saw the two vampire girls standing at her side she gasped as they both pulled her up and stood her on her feet, the first vampire girl took her face in her hands, Yuki had no idea what she was going to do to her, but when the third vampire girl started licking the blood at the back of her head she knew. She started screaming as the vampire girls started to feast on her blood.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Ignore what I said in chapter 8 I'll still keeping posting in this story. Also this story has some violent scenes.

The silver haired demon hunter turned on the air conditioner in the car and cranked up the music, he started playing air guitar, holding the air guitar in his right hand while his left hand started playing the air strings, his fingers quickly moving through the air jamming to the tune on the radio, when Zero who was right next to him turned off the radio, "Aww man, what'd you do that for? I was jamming to some sweet tunes!" "That loud music was distracting me, we have to concentrate Dante, we have to find Yuki and bring her home, and we don't know where that bastard Kaname is taking her." Dante relaxed in his seat and looked out the window, they were on a highway going to the nearest city, and they had heard from Yuki's friend that she was attending fancy party with Kaname. Not only that but Dante nearly had a heart attack when she told him that the party would be full of vampires.

Zero wasn't happy when Dante told him here Yuki went. Dante knew Zero had a huge crush on Yuki and was jealous of her and Kaname; he also hated vampires because of his heritage as a vampire hunter, but especially because his parents were murdered by a vampire.

Dante and Zero finally pulled their car (that they had borrowed) from Yuki's adopted father Headmaster Cross, up to the ritzy ballroom where Kanames expensive party was staying, Dante and Zero burst through the door of the ritzy ballrooms and looked around at the party. It as richer than they expected and hundreds of rich vampires were enjoying dancing, food, champagne and music as they talked to each other. In the middle of the room as Kaname, there were dozens of young girls talking to him at the same time and an older gentleman looking man was standing by his side.

Dante and Zero walked through the ballroom ignoring the waiters who were telling them that they weren't aloud here. Dante grabbed Kaname's arm and the young girls gasped, "Hey monster where is Yuki", the old man standing beside Kaname did not look happy.

"Who are you", he asked, "call security", he told one of the waiters and all the vampires in the ballroom turned to see who was causing such a fuss. "Dante, calm down, Kaname brushed Dante's hand away and straightened his tie. "Where is Yuki", Dante asked again. Kaname looked confused, "she ran away, I thought she would have gone to her dorm, she was angry that my uncle made me talk to all these girls". His uncle by his side shook his head, "the whole point of this party is to introduce you to your future wife who can take your side as the heir of the pureblood Kuron family". "Uncle, you know that my family is no longer the rulers of the vampire clan, there is no reason for me to marry these vapid spoiled teenage princesses".

"Kaname, hold your tongue", his uncle yelled, and the girls next to Kaname all burst into tears, "wow, I can't believe even vampires may cry", Zero said to Dante, "Ha, yeah, I'm as surprised as you are". "Kaname, if you don't know where Yuki is we need to go look for her". Zero didn't know this place well and even though he hated Kaname, he knew he needed his help. "Okay, let's go look in the bathrooms next to the ballroom", he said and Dante and Zero both followed Kaname as he ran towards a side door and entered an elegant hallway.

All three of the young men went from bathroom to bathroom looking for Yuki, "man, how many bathrooms does this stupid place have", he and Dante were looking together while Kaname was looking by himself. They looked for about twenty minutes before all three young men heard a soft sobbing coming from a bathroom, "YUKI!" Kaname called out and entered the bathroom and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Three vampire girls, one white, one Asian and one black where both standing over Yuki and Yuki was lying on the floor with a large pool of blood near her head, the Asian vampire girl was sucking blood out of Yuki's neck. All three turned around after they heard the door open and couldn't believe that Kaname was here.

"Lord Kaname, what are you doing here", "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Kaname screamed as he looked at Yuki laying on the floor almost dead, "YOU BITCHES", Dante and Zero both stepped next to Kaname, "do we have your permission to kill these vampires, Kaname?" Zero asked, "What are you asking for?" Dante asked, he didn't bring his sword rebellion but he still had his twin pistols ebony and ivory, and he took both of them in his hand. "Yes, we will kill these monsters", Kaname looked crazy with anger, and Dante thought it was strange that Kaname was calling someone else a monster.

The three girls were extremely scared now as they had been backed into a corner by Kaname, Dante and Zero. "Please Lord Kaname, please forgive us, we didn't know you liked her, please we'll do ANYTHING to make it up to you", the Asian vampire said and looked at Kaname seductively, "yes anything you want", the black and white vampires said and looked at Kaname as they all got on their knees and begged for their lives.

"Anything?" Kaname asked, "yes Lord Kaname, anything we desire, we will do to please you", they all said and Dante and Zero were horrified that Kaname was going to let these vampires go, "if you will do anything to please me there is only one thing I want." Kaname whispered, "Yes, Lord Kaname", the three vampire girls said, "I WANT YOU TO DIE" Kaname said and he nodded to Dante and Zero, Dante took his pistols and started firing at the middle vampire and Zero took his gun that he used as a vampire hunter and fired at the third vampire and Kaname looked at the first vampire and put his hands around her neck and used his fingers to dig into her neck and ripped it open and blood spurted out of the vampire girl's neck.

Kaname looked at the bathroom which was now covered in blood of Yuki and the vampire girls with three dead bodies lying on the floor, although this was a terrible scene all three had scene worse in their lives, Dante took Yuki in his arms, "we have to get her to a hospital" he said, "I'll organize a car to bring her there as quickly as possible", Kaname took his mobile and started talking on it. All three of them walked towards the exit and when they went to the ballroom all the vampires stopped and stared at the three young men and the young girl with blood all over her clothes.

The vampires in the ballroom stopped doing everything and looked at Yuki with glowing eyes. Kaname just realized that Yuki's blood was going to send almost every vampire here crazy with blood lust, as Yuki's blood smelled incredible and it was covering almost her entire body, Kaname was struggling to get himself under control too.

Dante and Zero both looked nervous as all the vampires in the ballroom looked at them with greedy eyes. Dante took out his handguns and aimed them at the crowd of vampires, the vampires hissed at him and it sounded like one thousand snakes hissing at once. Kaname screamed at the crowd, "THIS GIRL IS UNDER MY PROTECTION, IF ANYONE DARES TO TOUCH HER THEY WILL BE KILLED BY ME, YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY A PURE BLOOD VAMPIRE". Normal vampires couldn't disobey a pure blood vampire, and Kaname was the strongest vampire here, he handed Yuki to Zero to keep his arms free and walked forward, Dante was last and was guarding the back of Zero.

Slowly the vampires began to part and allow the three young men and Yuki to pass, Kaname's uncle was walking towards Kaname but Kaname gave him his deadliest look and even his uncle stopped in his tracks.

Slowly they made their way outside and into the waiting car to take Yuki to the hospital. They all got into the car and the car sped towards the hospital where Yuki would be given a blood transfusion as soon as she got to the hospital, after some time they arrived at the hospital and Kaname took the unconscious Yuki in his arms and took her into the hospital. The doctors put her on a stretcher and put a needle that was connected to a bag of blood into her vein and wheeled her into the intensive care unit.

Kaname talked to the doctor and asked if Yuki was going to be okay, "I don't know she lost a lot of blood, we'll do our best to help her but it will require a lot of time and treatment in order to get the poor girl back into her god health.

"Thank you", Kaname said to the doctor and they all walked out of the hospital, "we need a shower", Dante looked at all of them covered in blood splattered clothes." "Yeah, we need to go home, do you think the police will get involved", Zero asked. "I'll make sure they don't because we don't want any more trouble we already have enough we still have to deal with the vampires", Kaname said. He didn't want to talk to his uncle but he knew he had to. "Let's go home".


	12. Chapter 12

Note: if you haven't played DmC 3 Special edition, this is based on that game, Vergil is Dante's evil brother and wants to take over the world using demons, I might not be explaining it well, I haven't played it for a couple of years.

Vergil looked over the city as he stood next to his faithful servant, "so tonight shall be the night that I have awaited for many years, Above the temen ni gru tower, I shall now awaken the lord of demons and his servants, and with their help I shall reclaim this world". "Sir with my help you will do what your father failed to do, you will reclaim the world for demonkind".

Note: Dante and Vergil's father Sparda is a demon, but unlike vergil and Dante he isn't evil and helped humans. "No, my father was weak I will reclaim this world for myself", Vergil looked out across the city as he stood at the top of the massive tower. "The demon's are my tools, they shall be used by me to accomplish my goals.

Now Arkham, have you begun preperations to open the demon world." "Yes my lord, I have your half of the amulet and the spell, but you need your brother's half if you want to open the portal to the demon world".

"Damn Dante," Vergil shouted, "my mother sealed the demon world with two amulets and entrusted them to her two sons, that useless brother of mine doesn't deserve such power. I need to find a way to take it from him". "Sir if I might offer an idea, I know another in this city that is like you, he seeks power, he is a vampire called Rido Kuran, with this power you could take the amulet from your brother and open the demon world." "Hmmm..." Vergil thought as he considered this plan, "this Rido Kuran, what is he?"

"He is a pureblod vampire but he was disowned by his family after killing his sister and his sister's husband. He was locked in a coffin in the cemetary using a powerful magic spell, but my lord, with your power you could break the lock and free him". "This is very interesting" Vergil mumbled ,"I think I will do this Arkham, you have been very helpful to me today, with the tower of temen ni gru, portal to the demon world and my brother's amulet under my control, I will become unstoppable. Let us see to this Rido Kuran at once".

In the Hospital Dante and Zero burst into the hospital that Yuki was staying at, the doctor had called to tell them to come here urgently and they didn't want to disobey. "Where is miss Yuki Cross staying at", Zero asked the nurse, "here I'll show you to her room", the elderly nurse said as she led Dante and Zero to the emergency room.

Dante and Zero went into the room to see Yuki sitting on the bed and Kaname Kuron with a wet towel touching Yuki's forehead. "Kaname, what are you doing here" Dante asked. "I can't leave Yuki alone, not after what those vamires did to her, it was all my fault, I'll never forgive myself". "Kaname, it wasn't your fault", Yuki said, but Kaname shook his head, "Yuki, no matter what you say I know it was my fault I should have stopped you running away, I won't let you leave my side again, not after what happened."

Zero shook his head, "Kaname, you can't keep her at your side forever", Dante nodded, "there's no way that could ever work you two are day class and night class students now, you have to be seperate, you can't be with her every minute". Yuki nodded, "it's okay Kaname, I know you want to protect me, but I'm safe now, just listen to Dante and Zero".

Kaname got up and walked around the room "yuki there is something I have to tell you, please listen, I meant what I said, no matter what I will protect you." Kaname went to his jacken and looked in the pocket, "I want you to have this and know that it means no matter what I will protect you", kaname took a ring out of the pocket, "Yuki will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Note: Sorry for the wait, I will finish of this story soon, getting close to the end, and I have a sequel in mind that I am also working on. Yuki was shocked, "what!? Y-Y-You want to marry ME?" Yuki couldn't believe what she just heard. "Wait a sec", Zero burst out, "why would you ask a young high school girl to marry you? What are you some kind of freaky pervert? She's way too young and good for you!" "Zero calm down, this isn't your business", Dante stepped forward and held Zero back from punching Kaname, he was seriously pissed and it was obvious why (except to Yuki). Zero was jealous of Kaname's relationship with Yuki,he loved Yuki as well and wanted to date her, and his hatred of vampires did not help. "But Zero, why do you hate Kaname?" Yuki asked as she sat in her hospital bed? He's never done anything to you.". "Why do I hate him?" Zero was angry and he was speaking tensely with clenched fists at his side, "because you're here because of him Yuki, don't you know that? He's a dangerous monster it's better if you never see him again!" Kaname flinched, he couldn't think of a good response to that, Yuki WAS in hospital because of the fact that kaname invited her to his party and left her alone with those evil vampire girls, there is truth to what Zero said, he was responsible for her horrible injuries and he was very sad and guilty about that, but… "Zero what you say is true" Everyone stopped talking and listened to Kaname, especially Zero, "but that is why I must marry Yuki". "What..!?" Zero, Yuki and even Dante yelled, "why would you marry Yuki if you're the one that caused her all this pain", Zero screamed at kaname, "you're no good for her you arrogant jack-ass!" "Zero, that's not nice" Yuki tried to defend Kaname, "it's okay Yuki, Zero is partly right, but let me finish." Kaname said. He began again "but that is why I have to marry Yuki. To protect her from evil vampires, now that she is my girlfriend there is a strong possibility that she might be harmed by my enemies, but if I am always by her side then I will never allow anyone to harm her!" Kaname said all this quickly and Yuki was stunned to know that she meant that much to Kaname, "So Yuki, please, allow me to marry and protect you, and always be by your side, to ensure no one will ever harm you again, please this is the most important thing I want to do with you." "Kaname, that's very nice of you, but are you actually interested in me or are you just guilty about what happened to me because of those vampire girls and are just trying to make up for it?" Yuki wasn't sure whether to believe Kaname, she knew he liked her, but she didn't believe he wanted to marry her. He had a lot of beautiful vampire girls that were interested in him, why would he want to marry a girl like Yuki? "Yuki I really do want to marry you, if I told you that I was genuine would you believe me? Or are you just judging me and not believeing in my words because you are self conscious?" Kaname was asking this calmly but he was angry that Yuki was questioning whether he actually wanted to marry her. "Kaname please understand, I know you care about me but I can't believe that you want to marry me when we have hardly been dating for just a short while, I know it's because you're just blaming yourself for what happened to me, and you want to make it up to me, in your own strange mind, you believe that you owe me something, but Kaname I don't want you to have to do something you don't really want to do, I prefer it if you marry someone you love." "Yuki I do love you…", "Kaname, stop please, I know you like me but I can't believe you love me yet, just give me some time to think please". Kaname was sad and couldn't believe Yuki had rejected his marriage proposal, Kaname being a vampire prince of the pureblood Kuron line was definitely NOT used to not getting his own way, so he couldn't believe Yuki didn't agree with him, although he liked that she was fee spirited enough to have her own opinions, that is one of he reasons he liked her, rather than the other vampire girls who just sucked up to him because he was a pureblood. "Fine Yuki, I will give you the space you require, but I do eventually want an answer", Kaname left the room and his cold answer hung in the air as Yuki, Zero and Dante stood there, stunned at what had just happened. Zero was secretly very pleased that Yuki hadn't agreed to marry Kaname, but the bad news was she didn't reject him outright, but now Zero still had a chance with his secret crush, Yuki Cross. He had to be careful to not be too forward, he didn't want her being too suspicious of him. "Yuki, I'm", "No don't say anything", Yuki cut him out, "I don't want you two to tel anyone what happened here, especially you Dante", she looked over at Dante with piercing angry eyes, "hey what did I do?" Dante shrugged and looked at Zero, Zero also shrugged, he had no idea why Dante and yuki didn't get along very well, although they didn't hate each other. "I know you have a big mouth, so don't go giving people the wrong idea", "haha okay Yuki I understand", Dante laughed and smiled he didn't care if Yuki didn't trust him, but he was glad he wouldn't have an argument with her, she was vicious for a teenage girl. "Okay good", Yuki nodded, "I think I need some rest now so can you too please leave", "Okay", dante nodded and turned to leave but Zero kept standing in the same place, "Yuki please let me stay, you're hurt and you need someone to make sure you're okay and keep you company", Dante scowled. He knew what Zero was up to, it was just like him to make a move on Yuki while she was sick, that dog… "Well, okay", Yuki nodded and Zero smiled, "thankyou Yuki, I won't leave your bedside until you feel better", Dante was shocked, he couldn't believe Yuki had agreed was she really going to move on from kaname and onto Zero? He left the room and walked to his car, it wasn't really his business anyway, Demon hunters have more important things t think about then teenage romances anyway, plus he had to look after Patty Lowell now that Yuki was in hospital anyway. 


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

Chapter 14 part 1

Dante paced back and forth in his room as he contemplated the events that had just happened, everything, the horrible vampires who almost killed Yuki by draining her of her blood, Kaname, him and Zero discovering Yuki and killing the vampires, rushing her to hospital and then Kaname's unexpected marriage proposal… he didn't know what to think about that, besides Yuki had said no, actually she said she wanted to think on it, but now she was in the hospital with Zero… He knew Zero loved Yuki and would probably die for her, he knew he would be really pissed if Yuki married someone else, especially if they were a vampire, but right now Dante had to focus on getting the young Patty Lowell ready for school.

Because Yuki was in the hospital he had to look after the young child now, atleast until Yuki left her bed, but even then, after Kaname's marriage proposal, she may never attend high school again, not to mention that the high school is full of vampires and after Yuki was attacked by three of the… Dante knew that Yuki would probably never stay in high school again, he wondered if he would miss her, he didn't exactly like her as much as Zero but he felt fond of her, like she was a sassy sister or something…

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ignore Yuki for now and focus on Patty", Dante sighed, he didn't hate Patty Lowell, but the girl was a handful and… Just then a young blonde girl with her hair in pigtails flew into the room, "Dante, why are you sitting on your bed? You should be making my lunch and ironing my clothes and brushing my hair before I go to school and…" "Calm down, Patty, I will do some of those things", and this was Patty Lowell, a spoilted rich blonde girl that was used to being the centre of attention, her family was murdered by demons and Dante knew what that felt like, he couldn't let her grow up alone in an orphanage.

"I'll make you lunch and then drive you to school, I'll iron some of your clothes later okay?" "But Dante, why can't you brush my hair so it's long and straight, that's what Yuki did every morning?". Dante sighed, he knew Patty Lowell really missed Yuki, yeah she spoiled her and the last thing Patty needed was being spoiled, but Dante knew that Patty really missed Yuki so.., "Okay sit down and give me the brush, I'll brush it for you", "Okay Dante this is going to be fun! After this I'll put on my clothes and you can make my lunch and then drive me to school! But don't look at me while I'm changing or else I'll tell the principle you perve!" Dante groaned, he forgot just how bitchy miss Patty Lowell was… Oh well, It can't be helped now.

Half an Hour later Dante was finished with driving Patty to school (it was a short drive because he lived close to the campus) and was ironing some of her clothes, "man I really should have appreciated just how much Yuki did, she really worked hard caring for Patty, I should thank her sometime", just as he thought that he heard a knock on the door, he stopped ironing and went to go answer it, and he saw Kaname at the door.

"Kaname, just what are you doing here", Dante was surprised to see the pureblood vampire prince at his door, he couldn't help feeling annoyed that he was here, he still didn't like and trust Kaname Kuron. "Have you seen Yuki lately", Kaname asked, "Well, not since you asked her to marry you, Zero sees her every day though, Is there a problem?" Dante grinned knowing his answer probably pissed off Kaname, "Well, no, there is no problem, I thought you might have seen Yuki, since I have been expressly forbidden from seeing her by the school and headmaster Cross". Dante didn't know that, "why", he asked. "Because I am a vampire and Yuki was attacked by vampires, she is not allowed to be visited by them and headmaster Cross has suspended all night classes, he wishes us to stay in our dorms until he deems us trustworthy again."

"Wow, I had no idea, but I haven't patrolled since the attack, I had no idea they had suspended night classes, but I see that headmaster Cross no longer has blind faith that vampires will not attack humans, now that it is his adopted daughter that has been badly injured by the monsters, can't say I blame him" Kaname gritted his teeth and Dante knew he was angry, the great Kaname Kuron wasn't used to being talked to like that, but Dante had seen his fair share of monsters and demons, he knew that they could look human, that didn't mean that they were and he had no problem disrespecting them, he hated demons just as much as his father who had betrayed demon kind, even though he was one.

"Dante, I know you do not like me, or vampires, in your line of work I believe you may have a good reason for that, but you have only seen the worst of my kind, those that have given in to the bestial elements that are within us, the level E's for example, I am not like them, I would give my very life to protect Yuki, and I believe you know that, I am not accustomed to begging, but in this case I will make an exception. Please Dante, please ask Yuki to talk to me, I wish to know her answer and I wish to know above all else, that she is not badly hurt, It pains me deeper than any wound I can imagine, to see her weak fragile body in pain in that hospital bed, please at least let me know that she is okay".

Dante was taken aback by this, he knew that it pained Kaname's ego to say such words to him, and he also knew that the only person he cared about, other than himself of course, was Yuki Cross. Dante nodded, okay I will go see her now and I'll let you know how she is doing". "Thankyou", Kaname bowed and left and Dante felt oddly relieved that he was gone, he went to get is car keys and then drive to the hospital.

Dante got to the hospital and was pleased to see that Yuki had been moved to her own room that she looked comfortable.

"Dante, so nice to see you!" Yuki had her head on a pillow and was watching a TV that was on the wall, some daytime soap opera that was overly dramatic; Dante had no idea why women like those things… "Nice to see you Yuki, you look better which is really good, Patty really misses you".

"Aww, that's nice to hear", Yuki smiled at Dante, "I really miss her too, give her a kiss from me, okay?" "Well, if I did that she would probably call me a pervert", Dante and Yuki both laughed, "Yeah, she is a very forceful child", Yuki stopped laughing. "So where is Zero", Dante hadn't seen Zero at school at all, which meant he was still staying here, "He's getting me some lunch right now".

"Okay, he hasn't left your side at all?", "Well, I wanted him here so that I felt safer after the attack, and he insisted that he wanted to stay so…" "I understand", Dante sighed, he didn't want to ask Yuki this but he knew he had to "Have you talked to Kaname since your… accident?" "Well…" Yuki trailed off, she didn't want to think about Kaname and everything that he has said (about marriage), she loved Kaname, and he had saved her but she was having second thoughts, Kaname said he loved her but after leaving her alone at his party and the attack on her, she wasn't sure if she still loved him. And she could feel herself becoming closer to Zero every day, she could tell that he really cared for her, probably even more than Kaname did, and she cared for him too.

Dante wasn't happy with her answer, "I know you've been through a lot but Kaname asked me to talk to you, he's very worried, he wants you to talk to him, and you also need to answer his question. That's all I have to say about him, now it's up to you to do the rest, I don't want to pressure you but you need to make a decision now, you can't keep leading on both Kaname and Zero…" Yuki was surprised Dante would be so direct, but she knew that was him, and he was right, she didn't want to call Kaname because she didn't have an answer to his question and because she hadn't yet decided, Zero who cared and loved for her beyond all else and would do anything to protect her, or Kaname, who also loved her but would be dangerous for her. She really couldn't make up her mind and she knew both were waiting for her answer. "I… know Dante, I just haven't figured it all out yet", Yuki sighed and shook her head, "I love both Dante, but I don't know if I can choose, I know I'm being selfish, I don't even want to choose", Dante cut her off, "Yuki, you know you have to choose".

Just then Zero walked in the room carrying some lunch for him and Yuki, "Hey Dante!" Zero was pleased to see his friend they both hugged each other after Zero put the lunches down. "So good to see you Dante, how are things at the Academy?" "Well, you know that after Yuki's attack Headmaster Cross was pretty pissed off, he actually banned the night class students from attending classes and Kaname isn't allowed to visit Yuki". Zero grinned "Yeah I heard, I don't blame Headmaster Cross, he has a duty to protect his students, however Yuki still think's vampires are okay", "Zero it is not the fault of Kaname or his friends that I was hurt, they shouldn't be punished.." Zero sighed and shook his head, "dear Yuki, must you always be so trusting and naïve, after your attack I thought you may have learned, those vampires are dangerous, and people like you need to be protected from them". Yuki remained quiet, she was annoyed by Zero's attitude but she understood he was just caring and protecting her, he saw vampires as a threat to her and he hated the for it, but she could never bring herself to hate Kaname, she knew that he would die before harming her.

"Well, I'm off now, I'm glad to see you are okay Yuki and I've said what I needed to say, see ya Zero", he turned and left the room, "Bye Dante" Zero called out after him, he turned to Yuki, what did he say to you before I came in, "Oh just about Patty and other stuff…", Zero nodded, he knew she was lying it must've been about Kaname, he couldn't believe that guy's nerve.

Dante went home to his dorm, he was glad Patty was in school and he had some free time, he started thinking about all the occurrences in his life, why he had taken this job, it had been a long time since he had hunted a real demon, and he remembered why he hated demons so much, how they had taken so much from him…

FLASHBACK

Dante is playing with his younger brother Vergil. The two children are messing about in the dirt and getting dirt and mud on their clothes. "Mother won't be very happy" Dante stops playing and looks at the large mansion. "Maybe we should go back?"

"Ha, you're such a goody two shoes", Vergil doesn't care what Dante or their mother thinks, he only wants to do what he wants. "I am not a goody two shoes", Dante yelled. Although Dante was the nice one compared to Vergil and he was his mother's favourite. "Well I'm not going inside, I'm going to play here until its dark", Vergil started building a sandcastle and Dante looked nervously at the house, "well, mother is going to yell at you". "I don't care" was Vergil's reply.

It was already getting dark and Dante wondered when his mother would come out, he was unsure what to do, he didn't want to get any dirtier so he just stood there watching his brother until he saw a strange man approaching the house. "Vergil who's that?" Dante asked. "I don't care" Vergil was still playing, "I'm going to see where mom is" Dante left his brother and waked towards the house, staying out of the sight of the mysterious man.

Inside the huge mansion Dante sees that there are some people here, he doesn't know who they are. He can sense something wrong with them, that they are evil somehow. He sneaks through the mansion without being spotted and uses a secret passage to go to his mother's bedroom. When he enters his mother's bedroom, he sees her frantically locking the door and closing windows. "Dante", she sees him and runs over to him.

Dante's mother is a beautiful woman with thin blonde hair and blue eyes and is tall and fair skinned. She used to be a priestess for a religion that worshipped a demon, but that was a long time ago.

"Dante I'm so glad you're here. I knew this day would come I have waited many years, now you must do as I say without questioning it" Dante nodded and Trish ran over to her dresser and took something out. It was a long pendant with a large red stone in the centre. "Dante you must promise me to always wear this pendant and NEVER take it off and give it to anyone else for any reason. Okay?"

"Yes, but…" Dante stammered, "Now Dante, you have to hide, go back in the secret passage and hide, do not come out for anything, and I mean ANYTHING okay?" Trish said and Dante heard a loud banging on the door, "but mom", "no Dante you have to hide". Trish led Dante back to the hidden passage and she locked the door and covered it. As she did that the door burst open and four men ran into the room.

"Trish, so this is where you've been hiding, did you really think we wouldn't find you after all these years?" "Baul, Modeus, I knew you two traitors would come here but you're too late, the ones you want are already gone".

"Oh, are they", Baul the tall one, took the small child Vergil from under his arm, "Nooo", Trish screamed, "don't worry, we won't hurt him, he has what we need", Baul took the pendant from Trish and put it around Vergil's neck, "where is the other pendant and the other son, they are a matching pair, Sparda had two children".

"It is too late, he is gone", Trish whispered as she looked at Vergil and she told him, "no matter what happens never forget this day", Vergil just nodded he didn't know what was happening. "Don't lie to me", a fat and large man called Modeus, went up to Trish and slapped her hard in the face. SMACK

"Ha, you can do what you want, you'll never find him". Baul and Modeus knew they had to find Dante, but they could see he wasn't here. They told their men to search the grounds of the mansion. Baul took Vergil and left the room and Modeus took out a sword, "this is for all the demons that your traitorous husband Sparda murdered", "You two were his apprentices, does that mean nothing to you, how could you murder his family?" Trish asked,

"He sealed his fate, the moment he went against the great demon lord Mundus, now DIE!" Modeus yelled while stabbing his sword through Trish's stomach. Dante could hear his mother scream and knew she was being killed. He wanted to rescue her, but he heard her words, "don't ever leave this passage way for anything", her last words to her son Dante, rang through his ears and he sat there for hours until he was sure that the demons had left.

Once night was set, he left the secret passage and crawled to his mother's room, he saw her there, she was on the floor with a huge sword in her chest. Blood covered the carpet and made it look red, it was slick with blood and cold, Dante crawled over to his mother and held her face, he looked at her but he knew she would never look at him again. He closed her eyes and laid her on her bed; he removed the sword from her chest and took it. He left the mansion, using the secret passageways and took his pendant and the sword that he demon Modeus had used to kill his mother and he left the house and walked towards the city called Fortuna, where a lot of people lived. He didn't know what he was thinking he just knew that he had to find somewhere to sleep.

Dante had wondered into the town of Fortuna, a large and rich looking town. It was especially famous for its cathedral. Fortuna Cathedral, a great looking building that was home to a famous religious leader that was the head of a cult Dante had heard of called Order of the Sword. The people here actually worshipped a devil called Sparda, and were very religious. They also had knights that fought with swords and armour, even though that was out-dated.

Dante was wondering through the town when he saw a group of men with swords walking through the streets, he didn't know why but something about them felt evil, so he stepped into a dark alleyway that was to the side of the street and waited there until they passed, just as he was about to leave he heard some noises.

He looked towards them and saw some rats running and he was about to leave until he heard footsteps.

"So it is the young Dante, son of Sparda, who walks among my presence, how exciting, I have always wanted to challenge the kin of the legendary demon Sparda". Dante just stood there spellbound, as he saw a man who was dressed in a suit come out of the shadows, he looked like an English gentleman, "so Dante, are you up for a little duel", he said and withdraw a sword from its sheath.

"Who are you?" Dante asked and pulled out his sword that he took from his mother's body, he had taken some sword lessons when he was younger and often played against his brother who almost bet him all the time.

"My name is Belial; I am one of many demons who your father Sparda sought to oppose. He sealed the demon world for more than 2000 years but his power has waned and his seal against the demon world broke".

Dante's head hurt, "what are you talking about, demons? I don't believe in them, and I don't know who my father is but I know he isn't some demon named Sparda". The gentleman sighed and sheathed his sword, "you really don't know who you are? Let me tell you then, before we begin our fight. I like giving history lessons." The gentleman told Dante, of a demon named Sparda who saw the injustice that demons, the ruling race had treated the human with. They held contempt and no mercy for human, who were like cattle and slaves for the demon masters, particularly one demon called Mundus, ruler of all demon kind.

Sparda was his greatest and most loyal general but he saw how Mundus was a tyrant and he grew to feel pity and loyalty towards the humans. He felt that Mundus was a tyrant that needed to be deposed and that humans should live free, not as slaves. He started a rebellion and he led the humans, and single hand idly defeated legions of demons before sealing Mundus and the rest of demon kind in the underworld, he used a ritual with the blood of his human lover, who was a priestess to seal the underworld. And for hundreds of years Sparda ruled over human kind as a fair and just ruler, he never married, because his one true love was the priestess who he sacrificed to seal the demon realm, but the descendants of the priestess founded a cult that worshipped Sparda, called the Order of the Sword, Sparda eventually realized that although he was a great ruler, he was still controlling the humans, he stepped down as ruler and let the humans do what they thought was best.

Unfortunately after Sparda disappeared the humans began many wars against their own kind, fighting over land, money and religion, and it wasn't long before the humans wished for the return of Sparda who would stop the chaos and the cult which worshipped Sparda gained many followers, until it became the largest religion in the world.

"But there is something that most people don't know about Sparda that he fell in love with another human girl called Eva and gave birth to two sons, with magnificent powers, you Dante and your brother Vergil are destined to be the greatest demons on this earth." Dante stood still for a moment and couldn't believe what he was hearing "You mean I'm a demon? No that can't be right." Dante shook his head and walked away from the gentleman, there's no way what he said is true, he has to be some kind of crazy person. Dante needed to find a place to hide from the people who killed his mother. He looked at then man who called himself a demon, he didn't know why but he believed him, he always sensed that he and Vergil were different, he especially knew that Virgil thought that they were far better than normal humans, even though he was a young teenager, he still didn't know how he had speed and strength beyond any adult man he had ever known, his sword teaching instructor was amazed at him and his brother's abilities and only taught them for months before declaring that he had nothing else to teach them and their abilities were greater than his own.

He knew this man wanted to kill him, he could see beneath his exterior as a gentleman that he was dangerous, like those you killed his mother Trish, this man said that his mother was Eva, but he didn't know why… "My mother was Trish not Eva" Dante told the man, "Ha, that girl is not your mother she is a priestess who's task Sparda entrusted to the order, she is to look after you both and keep you and your pendants from the hands of demons… clearly she failed. Now all we need is your side of the pendant and we can unseal our great ruler Mundus, Lord of the Underworld, Leader of Demon Kind, he shall be the one to reconquer this world and when we find Sparda he shall be punished for betraying us".

Dante was still extremely confused, where was Sparda, why did he let demons kill his children, who is Mundus? Dante still didn't believe him, but he felt that he did know that what he was saying was partly true, he knew that this gentleman who called himself Belial… He was far more dangerous than he looked, "Now I have educated you, at least as well as I could, time to take back what rightly belongs to us, demon kind, your pendant", Dante felt the pendant on his neck and remember Trish's words, never to allow anyone to take it, these bastards had killed her because of this pendant and she had willingly died to protect Dante from people like him, he would not let her die in vain. He withdraw his sword, it was large and looked heavy but felt light and nimble in his hands, he gripped the long hilt with both his hands… "Ahh, I see you understand, good now prepare yourself, 'En garde" Belial rushed at Dante with his small sword a rapier, Dante parried him and swung to the left, his sword was bigger than Belial's and could easily block his, but Belial couldn't block him, Belial saw Dante's sing and ducked under it he stabbed at him with his rapier and Dante rolled to the side just avoiding a direct hit, but it scraped his side, and he felt a fresh sting of pain. Belial laughed, "You are clearly the son of Sparda, and no human could move so quickly and with such foresight, I am glad to see I will have a challenge!"

Dante was extremely angry now, his mother or caretaker killed, his brother kidnapped and now this person or demon was trying to kill him, He ran at him and stabbed straight at his stomach, Belial parried, his thin but strong rapier batted Dante's sword slightly to his side and he dodged his straight attack and thrust his sword into Dante's left shoulder, "Ha!" Belial yelled triumphantly but Dante didn't react to the pain, he swung his sword at Belial and Belial quickly jumped out of the way and Dante barely missed him, but Belial didn't have time to react as Dante stabbed his sword straight at Belial as soon as his feet hit the ground, Dante's sword range was much longer than Belial's and it penetrated his stomach, Belial cried out in pain as Dante advanced towards Belial driving his sword deeper and deeper into his stomach, "Uggh, no how could you?" Belial grunted as blood flowed from his mouth, he looked up at Dante, and he know how, he no longer saw a young teenage man with silver hair, but a demon with glowing silver eyes and hair that stood on its ends, his skin was no longer soft human skin but a mass of red and black scales, Belial had seen this before, he was staring into the face of Sparda, no Sparda's son in his devil trigger form.

Dante kept moving his sword forward until the hilt was pressed against Belial, "this is for Trish" he said and then withdrew his sword, Belial was dead and Dante looked at his hands, he dropped his sword and it clattered unto the pavement with a sharp clang, he didn't know what happened but he didn't look human anymore, he knew now that what Belial said was true, he was a demon. Slowly he could feel himself getting weaker until he collapsed and entered a deep sleep.

Dante woke up, and looked at his hands, "what but what happened", they looked like human hands with soft skin, not scaly like he remembered, and he looked and saw Belial dead on the ground, "Shit!" Dante looked around him, it was almost dawn, he had to leave before someone saw him, he picked up his sword and left the alley, walking along an empty street he was glad that no one could see him, he had two cuts and a deep wound on his shoulder but he didn't feel any pain, he still couldn't believe what happened and that he was a demon, he remembered that his father Sparda had been a great demon warrior and according to Belial there was a religion called Order of the Sword here in Fortuna and they might look after him, he saw a large cathedral in the distance and thought it was his best bet and so he started walking towards it.

MODERN TIME

Vergil was deep in thought as his assistant Arkham interrupted him, Rido Kuran is awake and he says he wants to meet the man who is responsible for his awakening. Vergil stood up at once, this was everything he had wanted, he just needed to take his brother's amulet and he could open a realm to the demon realm and meet with Mundus, leader of demons, with him under his control, he would easily rule this world, just as his father once had. He would not let humans wage war and create waste any longer, he knew that they didn't have the ability to rule themselves, they are a weak, superficial, fragile, stupid species that are too prone to doing what they want at the expense of everyone else. He knew he had the right to rule over them as his father Sparda did, it was his destiny.

Vergil, dressed in his blue coat that came down to his ankles, and carrying his favourite sword, a Japanese uchigatana called Yamato, he walked towards the cell where Rido Kuran was being kept, even after freeing him, Vergil didn't want to take any chances he wanted to be sure that Rido was on his side and would help him. He opened the door where Rido was being kept, he was chained to the wall like an animal and he sat on the floor with his head hanging down, "Rido I'm sorry for keeping you like this but it is a precaution until I can be sure that you have earned my trust and are willing to cooperate for my cause." Rido still kept his head down, but Vergil saw him smile, "so you wish to use me, an ancestor of the pureblood Kurons, like you would use a toy, something to control, there is no possibility of that."

Vergil shook his head and came closer to Kuron and lifter his head he looked at his face and his eyes, one red, one blue, they were unusual and rather striking, Rido, even in his dishevelled state was rather handsome, even beautiful, although it had been a long time since he had seen a mirror, he almost forgot what he looked like. "You misunderstand me, Kuron, I wish you and I to have a partnership, I am Vergil, son of Sparda and you are Rido Kuran, an ancestor of the great pureblood Vampire family that was once the ruler of all vampires. We both have had our heritage stolen from use, I the right to rule man, and you, the right to rule vampires. If we join together as partners we can both reclaim our rights from those that took them from us."

Rido Kuran looked at Vergil, he didn't know that Sparda had a son, but he had heard rumours, the vampires had greatly respected and certainly feared Sparda. A great demon general and warrior he had ruled over humanity for many years and had even waged war against vampires, he was responsible for the deaths of many famous vampires including many in the Kuron family, it was largely because of this that vampires swore not to reveal themselves to humans and also to hunt down Level E vampires that couldn't control their will to kill humans, Sparda had made sure the Kuron family had agreed to his terms or else face total war against him. He was a great adversary, now his "son" had decided to declare a truce and wanted Rido's cooperation, for what reason?

"Why do you want my power, if you are the son of Sparda, and have his power you would not need an ally to rule humankind, you could take power back yourself." Vergil was glad that Rido was talking to him, and listening to his plan, he further explained, "humans are no longer the weak cattle they once were, once they fought with swords and arrows, now they command great weapons that can annihilate entire cities, I need to reawaken the Great Mundus, ruler of demons, and raise an army if I am to take back leadership of the human world. I need an amulet to do this, to open the gate to the demon realm, my brother Dante, has the second half of my amulet and he is in the protection of a relative of yours. I believe you may know him, he is Kaname Kuron".

Rido Kuran's eyes opened and gazed at Vergil, "I know that name, that brat usurped MY role as leader of the Kuron family and he imprisoned me", "Yes in a coffin of blood", Vergil nodded, he had broken Rido out of the mausoleum that had been his prison for many, many years, and now he wanted Rido to have his revenge, "You wish to pay Kaname back for his deeds against you, and to take leadership of the Kuron family? Because that is all I need from you, after you succeed you and I will be allies, and we shall rule this side together, this is what you have wished for isn't it?" Vergil spoke softly and Rido hung on his every word, Rido nodded and smiled, "I believe you and I will have a long and fruitful partnership". Vergil smiled.

Part 2 is coming soon, I hope you liked reading please review.


End file.
